


И сады зацветут

by jamie_lee



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Kick-Ass (2010)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	И сады зацветут

Молли касается большим пальцев воды - холодная. Волоски на коже мгновенно встают дыбом; чем-то это ощущение напоминает то, когда зажимает ладошку между ног, представляя чужую руку.  
\- Отойди, - Минди смешно пыхтит, когда тащит по деревянному настилу труп. Кровавая дорожка, похожая на пробный мазок художника, расплывается под теплым летним дождем. - Не хватало тебе еще упасть туда, где гниют эти уебища.  
Молли с любопытством наблюдает за тем, как сбившийся парик открывает русую прядь волос, прилипших к виску. Молли хочется убрать их, дотронуться пальцами до лица Минди, потому что в этой повязке она охренительна.  
"Хит-герл такая горячая штучка," - говорят парни на улицах, с восхищением рассматривая глупые комиксы о том, что происходило совсем не так. - "Я бы ей вдул".  
Молли хмыкает, представляя, как Минди разделывает наглеца на ровные кусочки. Хотя это скорее по части Молли - аккуратно, как головоломку, сложить тело в полиэтиленовые мешки, не обращая никакого внимания на капельки крови на лице.  
Чертов Декстер, говорит Минди, с неодобрением разглядывая ее творение.  
Минди считает, что Молли просто-напросто тратит свои силы и способности, отправляясь с нею на охоту.   
Молли - это такой человеческий навигатор.  
Когда нынешний их гость исчезает в глубине озера, Минди тянет ее к себе за шиворот футболки и говорит, касаясь ее щеки своей.  
\- Это чудесный день, Молли-долли, - она смеется, и кровавые пальцы оставляют отпечатки на лице бывшей мисс Уокер. - Как-нибудь надо взять тебя на настоящее свидание.  
Там, под водой, цветет их собственный маленький сад.


End file.
